


Ice, Snow, and Frost

by Slow_Insanity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aren't I the greatest???, Because they're the Schnees, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Nicholas Schnee lives slightly longer AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Still dies in the first chapter., Whitley is the most sarcastic person in existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Insanity/pseuds/Slow_Insanity
Summary: Summary: The Schneeblings are rather fun to write, so here we are!Basically canon-typical behavior for everyone.
Relationships: Jacques Schnee & Willow Schnee, Nicholas Schnee & Willow Schnee, Nicholas Schnee & Winter Schnee, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Weiss Schnee & Whitley Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Whitley Schnee & Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee
Kudos: 8





	1. Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have 3 chapters, one for each of the schneeblings.  
> It might delve into both Pre-Beacon and Post-Salem. Also the timeline is probably incorrect with the time Nicholas’s death but I’m just gonna say AU and call it a day.

Winter remembered her Grandfather at his best.  
When she thought of him she saw a kind and strong man who cared for anyone he met.  
He, Weiss, and Mother, were the only ones who said goodbye to her when she went to the Academy.  
Winter wasn’t even there when he passed away...  
In a hospital, surrounded by no one but her father.  
The mourning was an act from her father of course,  
the man never really gave a damn about Grandfather.  
She found out from the newspaper a few days later.  
Her teammates were confused by the week-long sadness she went through.  
She eventually came out of it and got back to training.  
Everyday after was the same. Breakfast, train, lunch, read, train some more, and dinner.  
Weiss sent her letters constantly, asking about her training and if she could train her.  
Whitley sent her passive-aggressive letters that were basically metaphorical daggers sent to her about abandoning him and Weiss.  
Why should she care about him? He was just like their father.  
Winter liked it this way. Where everything organized and cataloged.  
It was simple, it was good, and everything made sense.


	2. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is longer than the first and is Post-Salem, so headcanons abound! Also I decided that this may be the final chapter and will focus on Weiss and Whitley. So enjoy two Schnees instead of one!

Weiss always looked around the Schnee Manor in surprise when it was the anniversary of Salem’s defeat. It was odd to see her old home so decorated, but it was the good kind of odd.  
“Hello, dear sister. So you got my invitation?” Whitley spoke with a slight smile.  
“You say this every year, Whitley.” Weiss commented.  
“It's a force of habit, it has always been necessary to greet a guest with a smile.” Her brother said with a matter-of-fact tone and a single raised eyebrow.  
“Father taught you that didn’t he?” She asked calmly.  
“Actually, Grandfather did, but that's a story for another time.” Whitley said nonchalantly as he observed the guests and walked off.  
Weiss looked at her brother in surprise as he walked away.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a previously unseen Ruby Rose who had been zipping around the party with her semblance, with Yang and Blake in tow. One flurry of rose petals later and team RWBY was a pile of disoriented dolts.

Three Hours later...

Whitley tapped the microphone and cleared his throat.  
“Good evening, friends and family. Welcome, once again to the annual Remnant Unity party, Which has been once again hosted by the Schnee Family and funded by the Four Kingdoms, as you all have heard many times before, please enjoy yourselves and celebrate the unity of the Kingdoms and their peoples.” He announced with a smile and a bow. Whitley steeped off the stage and began to greet the many guests, some were old friends and others were new.   
He saw a familiar pair of black cat ears and smirked before approaching. “Are you enjoying the party?” He asked calmly. Blake jumped slightly then sighed in relief. “Yes, and have you read any good books Whitley?” Blake answered with curiosity.  
“I hear the Man With Two Souls is a good read.” Whitley spoke with a smile. “Oh, I’ve read that before, I would not recommend it enough.”  
Blake answered. “You have? Well then you agree it is rather fascinating.” He asked. “It is, but it's not my cup of tea.” She said. “From what I know you prefer some more... Risque novels?” Whitley said.  
“How do you…”Blake started. “You left one of your books in the Library, I believe its title was ‘Ninjas of Love’. Very descriptive, if rather vanilla.” Whitley answered with a smile and he walked off.  
“Wait… Vanilla?” Blake asked herself if she heard that right.  
Perhaps some things are better left unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to think of someone from team RWBY that would have common ground with Whitley and would be friends with him, and Blake seemed to be an interesting choice. The whole Blake & Whitley exchange kind of wrote itself and might have some romantic undertones. It just kinda happened. (I now ship it. Please send help).


	3. Nicholas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter.  
> I'm sorry for never updating this fic for months.  
> But here's a chapter focused on Nicholas.

Nicholas was dying.  
That much was obvious to him, he was a Huntsman, so he wasn't afraid of death.  
He was afraid of what it could cause.  
Jacques would trap his grandchildren in his web of lies,  
poor little Whitley didn't even know how Willow was like as a real mother.  
All because Nicholas saw the best in people.  
He chuckled to himself before breaking out into a coughing fit.  
How could he have been so stupid?  
What had possessed him to fall for that snake's tricks and lies?  
And he, Nicholas Schnee, legendary huntsman, would die in a hospital bed.  
Nicholas closed eyes and never opened them again.


End file.
